BELOVED×SURVIVAL
BELOVED×SURVIVAL is the opening theme of the Brothers Conflict anime. It is performed by Gero. The single was released on July 10, 2013. Tracklist CD content: *BELOVED x SURVIVAL *Title forthcoming *BELOVED x SURVIVAL (instrumental) *Title forthcoming (instrumental) DVD content (first limited edition only): *PV + off shot footage Lyrics TV Version Kanji= You're my special! 世界でひとつだけのたいせつな笑顔 キミを誰にも渡したくない! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! 微笑みはサンライズ 心を照らす キミというサプライズが いつもそばにいる奇跡 コドウタカナル! (コイノシグナル!) エブリバディファイト! (ラブコンフリクト!) 運命さえ奪いたい! はじめて逢った瞬間（とき）よりも キミに夢中だから…! 近くにいるのに愛だけが遠すぎる キミをめぐりめぐる兄弟(みんな)が 手強いライバ (マケナイ!) 世界でひとりだけの特別な人さ ずっと! その手を離したくない! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! ア•イ•シ•テ•ル…! For you! For love! You are the only one! |-| Rōmaji = You’re my special! Sekai de hitotsu dake no taisetsu na egao Kimi wo dare nimo watashi taku nai! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Hoho emi wa sanraizu Kokoro wo terasu Kimi to iu sapuraizu ga Itsumo soba ni iru kiseki Kodou taka naru! (Koi no shigunaru!) Everybody faito! (Rabu konfurikuto!) Unmei sae ubai tai! Haji mete atta toki yori mo Kimi ni muchuu dakara…! Chikaku ni iru noni ai dake ga too sugiru Kimi wo meguri meguru minna ga Tegowai raibaru (Make nai!) Sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa Zutto! Sono te wo hanashi taku nai! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! A-i-shi-te-ru…! For you! For love! You're the only one! |-| English = You’re my special The one and only smile in the world that’s so precious I don’t want to give you up to anyone! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Like the sunrise Your smile lights up my heart You’re a surprise that is Always by my side, this is a miracle Hearts beating faster! (A signal of love!) Everybody, go for it! (Love conflict!) I would even snatch someone’s fate away! Because, compared to the first time we met I’m even more crazy about you now…! You’re so close to me, but only your love is too far away As you go round and round, everyone in the family Is a formidable rival (I won’t lose!) The one and only person in the world who is special to me Never! I don’t ever want to let your hand go! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! I-love-you! For you! For love! You are the only one! Full Version Kanji= You're my special! 世界でひとつだけのたいせつな笑顔 キミを誰にも渡したくない! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! 微笑みはサンライズ 心を照らす キミというサプライズが いつもそばにいる奇跡 コドウタカナル! (コイノシグナル!) エブリバディファイト! (ラブコンフリクト!) 運命さえ奪いたい! はじめて逢った瞬間（とき）よりも キミに夢中だから…! 近くにいるのに愛だけが遠すぎる キミをめぐりめぐる兄弟(みんな)が 手強いライバ (マケナイ!) 世界でひとりだけの特別な人さ ずっと! その手を離したくない! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! ロマンスアンバランス チャンス到来?! アダムだってイブに会って 禁断の果実を食べた キョリガモドカシイ! ＜ハラハラジェラシー! アノシルエット! ＜ラブシークレット! 過去も未来も守るから またキレイになるキミのこと 独り占めしたいよ…! もしもせつない夜はぎゅっと抱きしめる キミのためなら誰も彼も 全力ガンバル (エイエン!) 世界でいちばんキミを強く想ってる 胸の情熱ゆずれはしない! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! うるんでいる瞳さえ やっぱかなり愛しくて そばで支えてあげよう どんなときだって… 近くにいるのに愛だけが遠すぎる キミをめぐりめぐる兄弟 みんなが 手強いライバル (マケナイ!) 世界でひとりだけの特別な人さ ずっと! その手を離したくない! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! ア•イ•シ•テ•ル…! For you! For love! You are the only one! |-| Rōmaji = You’re my special! Sekai de hitotsu dake no taisetsu na egao Kimi wo dare nimo watashi taku nai! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Hoho emi wa sanraizu Kokoro wo terasu Kimi to iu sapuraizu ga Itsumo soba ni iru kiseki Kodou taka naru! (Koi no shigunaru!) Everybody faito! (Rabu konfurikuto!) Unmei sae ubai tai! Haji mete atta toki yori mo Kimi ni muchuu dakara…! Chikaku ni iru noni ai dake ga too sugiru Kimi wo meguri meguru minna ga Tegowai raibaru (Make nai!) Sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa Zutto! Sono te wo hanashi taku nai! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Romansu anbaransu Chansu tourai?! Adamu datte ibu ni atte Kindan no kajitsu wo tabeta Kyori ga modo kashii! |-| English = You’re my special The one and only smile in the world that’s so precious I don’t want to give you up to anyone! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Like the sunrise Your smile lights up my heart You’re a surprise that is Always by my side, this is a miracle Hearts beating faster! (A signal of love!) Everybody, go for it! (Love conflict!) I would even snatch someone’s fate away! Because, compared to the first time we met I’m even more crazy about you now…! You’re so close to me, but only your love is too far away As you go round and round, everyone in the family Is a formidable rival (I won’t lose!) The one and only person in the world who is special to me Never! I don’t ever want to let your hand go! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Romance, unbalance Has a chance arrived?! Even Adam ate the forbidden fruit When he met Eve! This distance is frustrating! (Watching you nervously, jealousy!) That silhouette! (Love secret!) I’ll protect your past, your present, and your future~ You keep getting prettier I want to have you all to myself…! On a miserable night, I will hold you tight Any one of those guys will do Everything they can for you (Forever!) I will love you more than anyone in the world No one can beat the passion in my heart! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! Your teary eyes are quite endearing too Just as I’ve thought I’ll be by your side I’m always here for you… You’re so close to me, but only your love is too far away As you go round and round, everyone in the family Is a formidable rival (I won’t lose!) The one and only person in the world who is special to me Never! I don’t ever want to let your hand go! BELOVED×SURVIVAL! I-love-you…! For you! For love! You are the only one! Category:Music Category:Opening Songs